Hotel room
by Jobeth-S
Summary: This is a story for SQ Week Day two: Roommate AU. Emma admires a pretty, mysterious brunette as being stuck in an airport during a blizzard. Things get complicated as they get the same room at the hotel. (I'm littlejoregal on tumblr.)


As she stepped inside the lobby of the hotel, brushing snowflakes off of her leather jacket, she instantly recognized the pretty brunette from earlier. Honestly, how would she forget someone that looked this extraordinary?

_Emma remembered how the other woman had unknowingly given her a pleasant distraction at the airport's waiting area. She'd just finished reading the newspaper and nothing else to do to help her pass the time except watch the other tired and bored people around her. That was when she noticed the brown-haired woman._

_The woman had been pacing irately between a row of chairs, wearing a black pencil skirt despite the weather. The tight fitting material had provided Emma with a nice view, and she was soon unable to tear her eyes off of the round, firm arse it encased. Blue eyes moved in sync with slender legs, back and forth with admiration until the globes dressed in black stopped abruptly._

_Emma had known right then and there that she had been caught, so she'd slowly lifted her gaze to meet the woman's eyes. On the way, her eyes passed over the brunette's chest and she couldn't help but notice the lace sneaking out from under her silk blouse. She would have loved to study the cleavage with the most flawless skin she'd ever seen further, but she was already in trouble. She then managed a visible swallow before finally meeting the other woman's gaze and offering a sheepish smile._

_She had imagined all of the various reactions that would come to her way: an eye roll, a snort or maybe even a wink. However, none of those were what she had received in the end. She remembered vividly how tightly the elegantly dressed woman's deep red lips had been pressed together. Her brown eyes had also looked quite lost, but she didn't look offended._

_She'd simply looked off, as if she had been somewhere else entirely during her pacing. As if she'd been thinking about something more important, such as how inconvenient it was being stuck in an airport during this hell of a snowstorm. Then she frowned confoundedly, obviously unfazed by getting attention from a stranger._

_Suddenly feeling sorry for the brunette and as well as a bit awkward, Emma had mumbled a short apology before leaving to try and get her desperately needed hotel room for the night a little faster. After making no progress, Emma had idly wondered if these things always took this much time before she'd ended up watching the brunette again._

_The woman had been standing before the glass wall now, staring outside into the black nothingness marked with the yellowish curtains of the lights. They illuminated also the falling snowflakes, which seemed to be the cause of her captivation._

_She had wished to see the woman's face again just to look into those beautiful eyes and maybe try to understand what lay behind their sadness. However, all she'd been able to see was the woman's slightly trembling shoulders before she'd hurriedly disappeared into the bathroom with one hand held securely over her face and the other pressed against her middle as if she had been trying to hold herself together._

_That was the last time Emma saw her._

Until now.

She was walking toward the reception desk and toward the mysterious brunette as well. As she approached the unoccupied receptionist, she carefully glanced sideways and noticed that there were no signs of crying on the other woman's face and that she already had a keycard to her room. Not long after the brown-haired woman turned to leave and head to her room when Emma was told the number to her own.

"Excuse me! How can she and I have the same room number?" she asked loudly, turning back to find herself face to face with the blode woman from the airport.

Upon hearing the brunette's deep and velvety voice for the first time, Emma forgot about her question completely. As their eyes met, recognition and vulnerability appeared in the chestnut orbs but disappeared straightway and were replaced by fury.

"Oh, let me check it. Just one minute, mam," Said the man who was helping the brunette before. After checking the computer, he began to explain the situation. "Yes, this room has two separate beds, so we attached one boarding pass number to each bed."

"Why would anyone put strangers in the same room?" Asked the clearly shocked brunette.

"We usually don't. Something must have—"The receptionist is unable to finish his statement because Emma interrupted him.

"Is it possible that the second bed had been for my partner? She was supposed to fly back with me, and we usually share a room. They must have known that we're partners so they gave us a room with two beds. But she decided to stay and visit a friend instead and didn't check in."

"Yes, that could have caused the misunderstanding," Offered the receptionist.

"That is all wonderful, but could you give her another room, so that both of us can finally get a little sleep," the brunette suggested. She sounded highly unamused with the situation.

"I'm afraid there are no other rooms available due to the storm." The man replied.

"This is ridiculous," Snapped the frustrated woman. "There is no way I'm going to share a room with her."

"Aw, that hurts." Emma confessed playfully, trying to sound friendly. "You know, I don't bite. I'm really a nice person once you get to know me."

"Mam, if you wish, I can call other hotels, and see if they have any rooms available," The other receptionist offered.

Then all eyes fell on the brunette as they waited for her to decide. This is when Emma noticed that the brunette's eyes were wet. They were shining and unsure as she looked in the direction of the exit.

"No. It is going to be fine." She whispered before walking to the elevator, pulling her suitcase behind her silently.

They all watched her change of mood before refocusing on Emma's paperwork.

TBC?

* * *

I hope you liked the story, this was my first attempt at writing SQ. I had a very good beta to correct my mistakes! I can't be thankful enough for your help styxkid287!

Are you interested in a second chapter?


End file.
